remEmbering septEmber
by The Last Letter
Summary: Companion to remEmber septEmber and remEmber decEmber. We know Andrew and Ember's pov, but what about Ember's mom. How did she feel when she found out her little girl was gone? And, like Andrew, did she remEmber her name?


I screamed. I screamed until my throat was raw, and I couldn't breathe let alone scream. I screamed until I could scream no more, than I just collapsed. Tears flooded from my eyes, I fell into Matt's arms, and his chest heaved, crying too. I couldn't believe it, not at all, but it was true. How true it was that truth and roses both have thorns about them. I felt my world crash down around me. Fall to bits, I couldn't believe it.

She was dead.

My little girl, my baby. I sobbed, and sobbed and sobbed. Matt just held me, waiting for me to recover myself. He had always been like that, needing me to be perfect and pretty, his perfect little wife, who did everything he asked, and never showed a bit of emotion. Usually it was so easy for me, but he couldn't handle it when I fell apart, granted, this was the first time I had ever done so in his presence. Eventually, Matt couldn't handle it, and he pushed me to the floor, and stalked from the kitchen. I heard the front door slam and the car motor start, I knew that he was off to drink, and at the moment, I could happily say that I was glad he was gone.

Shakily I picked myself off the floor. I stumbled to the kitchen window. I never really knew my daughter, in fact, at the moment, I couldn't even remember her name, but one thing that I was sure of, was that she loved the outside. It gave her the insparation for all of her songs, and on the rare occasion she was playing when I could hear her, always unintentional, she played beautifully. It was like listening to a goddess sing. I could even remember when she caught me in the hall, crying at a piece she had just been singing and playing too, the rage she flew into. I touched the cold window pane with a sad smile.

It was winter, December, Christmas morning to be exact. This was my Christmas present, to wake up, and find that there is a police officer at my door, saying that they found my daughter. I was so excited for a moment, she had run away in September, and I hadn't heard from her since. I still couldn't remember her name, since all I called her was "babe." I had smiled, and asked him where she was. And he had told me, ever so bluntly, that she was dead. This is where I first started, sobbing.

The world outside, seemed to sympathize with me. The sky was dark, clouds windblown into one sympathetic grey of stormy waters. The bare tree limbs shivered as an unforgiving wind pushed them around, sheets of the thick heavy snow were tossed into the air. The wind was hissing around the house, shoving, screeching, howling. For some reason, I found comfort in the dismisal world, I felt as though, for the first time in my life, I could relate to something. Be close to it. I was being drawn into the harsh outside.

But, I couldn't leave my house. I didn't want to. In here, it was warm, comforting. I turned from the window, and headed upstairs. At the end of the hall, I laid my hand on the knob as I calmed my fluttering heart. The metal was cold, and it bit into my palm. Finally I thrust the door open, and I was in her room. Time had not changed a thing, except for adding dust. The blue room, for that was almost the only colour it contained, was as though she had just left it yesterday, though it was two months. I fell onto her bed, and soft tears fell gently to my hands as I remembered the last time I had saw my daughter.

_I weaved through the throng of people. My husband was hosting a work party. I held a glass of wine in my hand. I was feeling a bit tipsy, but perfectly fine, besides, it wasn't like I was planning on going anywhere tonight. The doorbell had rung. _

_"Hello." I greeted the officer at the door. My voice hadn't slurred._

_"Hello ma'am." He returned, peering into the hall. "I'm Officer Smith. Having a nice time?" I could tell he was worried about the wine in my hand, and had suspicions that there was substances stronger._

_"Just a little work get together of my husbands." I smiled, "I'm Eliza Dover, how can I help you?"_

_"We found her," The blonde man shoved forward a small sixteen year old with bright blue hair, "Just off main street. She said that she lived here, do you know this girl?" _

_Of course I knew her, she was my daughter, even in my drunken state, I knew that. "Well, that's ummm," I tried to come up with her name, but I just couldn't. "That's my daughter, my little babe."_

_"Right," He gave her a gentle push into my arms. "I hope she doesn't get out again."_

_"Of course, Officer." I gave him my winning smile, and Officer Smith took off to his car._

_"Daughter." I turned to her, beginning to slur._

_"Daughter?" She snapped, "What is my name_ mother_? If I were truly your daughter, you would know that."_

_"Of course I'm your mother, don't be stupid, and your name is, is, my little baby Dover." I picked up my last name and just stuck it to 'little baby' I figured it had to work, but she just got madder._

_"DOVER!" She screeched. "My name is not Dover. I have detested Matt Dover the moment you married him. He is not my father. Do you remember my father? Cory McLain? Of course, not. You don't. So, I noticed, you don't even remember me! How could you be trouble to remember the man, and I quote 'I loved him more than life itself. If I could have died in his place, I think I would have, but I couldn't. I'll love him forever.' Two weeks later came Matt, and that's the end of forever." She snarled at me, and ran up to her room. _

_When I woke up the next morning, I went to wake her for school, and she was gone, along with her guitar. I called the police, and Officer Smith showed up. He took on the case, but they didn't find her._

"Until now!" I sobbed aloud.

***

"Oh, Matt, where are we going?" It hadn't even been a month since my daughter had died, but Matt said he wanted to take me somewhere special, and since it was usually all about Matt, I was delighted.

"You'll see." He said with a wink and a smile that had charmed me in the very jaw dropped as I figured out where we were going. "Oh, Matt! A concert, no _the_ concert!" I clutched his arm in excitement as he led me to our seats.It was mostly kids who liked this band, but I couldn't help it, they just played wonderful music!

I settled in my seats. The beginning act, they were fine, had some talent, but I don't think they knew how to use it. Anyway, the went running off the stage like scared chickens when the headliners came out. The music! I just let myself get taken away. I even found myself crying after a sad song, a little girl was left alone in the world after her father had died.

The last song ended, and the singer grabbed the mike and spoke to us, "Okay everybody! We have time for one more song. This is a song that is very special to me. It's dedicated to someone in this very audience. I told him. I told him, and now he will see." I followed her eyes, to a sandy haired boy in the audience, he didn't seem to notice, he was just taken with the music.

"Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!  
"It was, it was September,  
"Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
"To you, I did surrender,  
"Two weeks, you didn't call...  
"Your life goes on without me,  
"My life, a losing game,  
"But you should, you should not doubt me,  
"You will remember my name...  
"Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
"Ember, one thing remains!  
"Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
"You will remember my name!  
"Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
"Your wall, now perishing,  
"Like bad dreams in cold December,  
"Nothing but ashes remain . . .  
"Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
"Ember, one thing remains!  
"Ember, so warm and tender!  
"You will remember my name!  
"Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!  
"You will remember!  
"Ember, one thing remains!  
"E-e-ember, so warm and tender!  
"You will remember my name!  
"Yeah! You will remember my name!"

I found myself crying at the lyrics, but I knew it was more than just that, I had finally figured it out, I had finally remembered my daughter's name. I squinted at the girl, and somehow this was her. This was my Ember, she glared at the boy again and yelled, "Do you remEmber me now? Do you remEmber me now, Andrew? My name is Ember. Do not forget it."

**The quote**_** truth and roses both have thorns about them**_**, I can't remember who said it, but it wasn't is just a one-shot. I will not add more. I do not have time to add more. I refuse too. I probably shouldn't spent all of my time on this as I have other fanfics to update. I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
